


Eddie Bauer Langley Crib In White

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [75]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth put the crib together for the baby.





	Eddie Bauer Langley Crib In White

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dean and seth putting up the crib

Dean watches in amusement as Seth hauls the huge crib box into the house. He offered to help, but Seth had nearly thrown a fit when Dean had tried to lift the other end, so Dean watches as Seth shoves the thing into the house. He manages to get into what is becoming the nursery. It was the spare bedroom, but no one really ever slept in there.

Roman had already moved the bed into storage. They kept the dresser in there, thinking they could use it. Plus it matches the crib. 

Dean settles on the floor next to Seth, crossing his legs. “What’s first?”

Seth eyes him for a moment. “Should you be sitting like that?”

“Seth, I’m barely a month and a half along. It’s fine.” Dean rolls his eyes, leaning up and grabbing the scissors off of the dresser and opening the box. Seth pulls out the instructions and reads over them, digging out the baggie of screws. Dean hands him the screw driver and pulls out all the pieces of the crib. 

Seth gets to work with Dean handing him the pieces he needs and a half hour later, they have a crib. Seth stands up and pulls Dean carefully to his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. 

“We’re having a baby.” Dean whispers softly, hand resting on his belly. 

Seth grins and kisses the side of Dean’s neck. “We’re having a baby." 

He digs his phone out of his pocket and arranges Dean so Dean’s leaning against the crib, Seth in front of him, hand under his shirt on the barely there curve of Dean’s belly and snaps a picture to send to Roman.

Put the crib up today. We decided to wait til you got home to pick out sheets. Love you! 

His phone chimes almost immediately. 

Okay, can’t wait. Kiss Dean and the baby for me. Love you too.

Seth kisses Dean deeply but quickly, pulling back and dropping to his knees. He ignores Dean’s noise of confusion, pushing up his shirt and kissing Dean’s belly.

"From Roman.” He says as he stands back up.

Dean grumbles, but he’s smiling. “I want ice cream.”

Seth laughs. “What’s new?”

They head into the kitchen, Seth tucking his hand into Dean’s back pocket, smiling when Dean leans into him.


End file.
